The Beginning
by Shadowfire-X
Summary: X creates a prototype Reploid, but at activation, something strange happens to it... how will he fit in, and what is the awesome power that he hides?


The Beginning  
Emily Burke  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
In the year 2020, aspiring robotologist Dr. Thomas Light began what was to be his greatest creation ever. After years of research and development, he began top-secret construction of a machine with limitless potential. He created the first ever 'Reploid', a machine with human emotions, and the abilities of thoughts, feelings, and free will. He called his creation 'X', a machine of approximately 5 feet, with a blue exoskeletal structure. The machine was made mostly of a material called 'Titanium-X', an artificial form of lightweight titanium able to endure immeasurable years. Nearing the end of his life, and with nobody to continue his work, Light sealed X in a machine that would test his internal systems for years, making sure he wouldn't turn on mankind. It would be a hundred years before X awakened.  
  
Light's rival, a mad scientist named Albert Wily, had plans of his own. After one of his robots stole X's schematics from Light's lab, Wily began construction of his own Reploid, a killing machine meant for one purpose: murder X, and rule mankind with an iron fist. He sealed his own Reploid in a machine as well, setting him to activate at the same time as X. Zero, however, was destined not to fight X, but to befriend him.  
  
In 2120, an archeologist named Cain discovered X. He studied X, and soon, mass production of Reploids began. However, having little understanding of the systems that kept X from turning on humans, it wasn't long before problems started. Before long, Reploids began catching a computer virus that turned them into 'Mavericks.' These Mavericks saw humans as petty weaklings, limiting Reploid production, and enslaving the Reploid race. They threatened to destroy the human race.  
  
The Maverick Hunters were founded to protect mankind, and destroy Mavericks. Their leader, Sigma, quickly became Maverick, however. The mysterious Zero replaced him, an enigma, possessing incredible battle prowess. X quickly joined the Hunters as well. The two quickly rose to the rank of High Commander, under Signas, the total leader of the Maverick Hunters. For five years, they battled five wars, and always emerged victorious.  
  
April 25, 2125  
1:31 p.m.  
  
The first thing was a shock, that was all. I could hear my systems coming on-line, and feel them as well. It felt strange, new. Everything was new, even I was new. Data filled my mind, letting me know what I was, and who I was. Slowly, I opened my eyes. The light seemed blinding, and the vast array of colors and shapes around me made me feel dizzy. Now I felt confusion. Everything finally cleared, and I could see. A blue- armored Reploid stood over me, X my creator. Zero stood next to him. It was hard to read the expression on the Crimson Hunter's face. I wasn't sure of anything, except that I had been given life. Then, a wave of electricity fired through me. Everything went black. I could somehow feel myself dying. Dying? Why now? My pulse pump, my heart, slowed, and stopped. Oxygen intake stopped. I hadn't even had the chance to look at myself, and I was already a goner. My energy bleeding out of my generator, the data in my mind became static, and most of it faded from memory. Systems malfunctioning, I thought myself dead.  
  
I jerked awake and opened my eyes. X and Zero were standing over me again. They both looked worried, frightened even. What had happened? Was I dead? X reached down and placed a white-gloved hand on my cheek. Looking at him a second time, I realized that my vision was much better than it was before, better than it should be. I started to speak, and felt something sharp in my mouth with the tip of my tongue. My canine teeth were longer, sharper. A gasp escaped me.  
"What happened?" I asked slowly. X smiled, as if greatly relieved to hear me talk.  
"You're a prototype for a new kind of Reploid. There was a tiny malfunction, and you blacked out." he stated. Later in life, I was destined to find that he had been lying.  
There was new information inputted into my memory. The data of my schematics had changed, I didn't even remember the old data. Now, there were wings, a tail, and a different arm-mounted weapon. There were retractable claws in my hands, and my eyes were serpentine, allowing for excellent vision. There was also a second set of vocal cords. They appeared to be shaped like those of an animal, a large cat. Dizzied by this information, I stood up, but promptly fell to the floor. My legs didn't seem to know what they were doing. X reached down and helped me to my feet. Legs shaky, I held onto him for balance.  
"Here," my 'father' began, "like this, one foot in front of the other." He walked across the room and back, giving a sort of demonstration. Something told me that I was supposed to know how to walk already. Then, a sort of instinct kicked in, the sort of instinct that no programmer could input so skillfully. Raising my tail off the floor, I achieved balance. After that, it was easy to walk. Watching me, X seemed satisfied. He gave me a tour of Maverick Hunter Headquarters. A lot of the Hunters' eyes roamed to me, as if they had never seen anything of the like before.  
  
Finally, X lead me to my quarters, a medium-sized room furnished with a bed, closet, dresser, nightstand, and a few other essentials. I leapt onto the bed, and stretched. Every metal joint in my body seemed relieved, and relaxed. Only eight hours alive and already I was tired. It was dark out, and thousands of stars peeked through the dark blue satin of the night sky. X flicked the lights off.  
"Get some sleep," he stated, before going to bed himself. Sleep wouldn't come, though. For a couple hours, my eyes fixed on the sky. As I did this, I could feel my wings tense, as if longing to be spread in that sky. The room suddenly seemed cramped, and uncomfortable. I felt smothered, suffocated. Quickly, I went out onto the balcony. The cool air was refreshing. Looking down, I saw just how high up I was. On the hundredth story of the building, my quarters were more than a thousand feet up. However, instead of frightening, this was comforting. The height seemed to please me. My wings shuddered slightly, begging me to use them. I managed to ignore this impulse, and crawl under the covers of my bed. The warmth quickly put me to rest.  
  
At seven a.m., I woke to a horrible buzzing sound. The constant, droning whine hurt my head. Looking for the source of the noise, I discovered an alarm clock on the nightstand. Searching for a way to shut it off, my patience wore thin. Irritated to the breaking point, I smashed my fist down on the clock, the pieces flying far across the room. I felt satisfied, but the noise attracted attention. The door to my quarters slid open. Zero stepped into the room, looking a bit annoyed.  
"You broke the damned clock. There's a little on-off switch on the top!" He did a little more grumbling, making it apparent that I had a lot to learn, before leaving. Personally, I was glad that he had left. His eyes seemed to hide something very deep, and evil. Feeling cramped, I stepped back onto the balcony. Looking down, I could see hundreds of Maverick Hunters, marching in formation on the green grass below. A knock at my door distracted me. I walked back inside, and opened the door. There stood a tall, strong-looking Reploid in a medic's armor. He spoke in a deep voice.  
"My name is Eric, I'm the head medic here at HQ. X requested that I have you screened. Please follow me to the medical bay." he demanded. Hesitantly, I followed him down the corridors. I was lead into a sterile, mostly-metal room filled with advanced equipment. Eric pointed to a table.  
"Sit there, please." I quickly obeyed, and sat on the medical table, letting my legs hang off the end. The head medic grabbed an electronic stethoscope and stuck it to my breastplate, directly over my generator and pulse pump. Turning on a computer, he listened carefully. After a few seconds, he removed the stethoscope. There were several more tests. Eyes, ears, back, tail, wings, 'muscle' condition. Then, Eric pulled out a needle.  
"A few fluid tests have to be done. Just hold still, this'll only hurt a second." he stated, before sliding the needle under the skin on my arm. It gave me a burning sensation, accompanied with an odd tingling. There was a strange feeling of pressure as a bit of vital fluid was drawn out of me. The tiny wound healed when the needle was removed.  
"Well," Eric began, "on outward appearance, your body appears to be in very good shape. If anything shows up in the fluid testing, I'll notify you."  
"Don't I get a lollipop?" I joked, with mock-pleading eyes. Eric grinned a bit.  
"Get outta here, you'll be late for breakfast." he declared. I heeded, and made my way to the mess hall. The huge room was filled with Hunters, human and Reploid. It was fairly loud with everyone chatting. I grabbed a plate, and went through the buffet line, wondering what to eat for my first meal ever. There was a sort of an oddity here. A Reploid resembling a white Pegasus was piling carrots onto his tray, crowding the whole salad bar. Several Hunters stood behind him, whining.  
"Quit you're bitching!" the winged Reploid yelled. This had little effect. Boldly, I stepped in front of the bickering Hunters, they all stared at me.  
"There's enough here for everyone, and you have almost a full hour to eat so lay off." I demanded. Their eyes went wide, and they all rushed away. The Pegasus Reploid turned to look at me.  
"Thanks a bunch. I'm Skiver, sub-commander of the Air Force. Stupid infantry bastards act like they own the place." he declared rather loudly. " So, you new here?" he asked.  
"Yeah." I replied. He gave me an extra-hard look.  
"Oh, you're the guy that X built. Looks like he did a great job, love the wings. Nice paint job too, red and black."  
"Thanks." I stammered. Skiver seemed like a pretty nice, if not a very-joking person. We loaded up our trays and sat at a small table.  
"They don't like me because I used to be a member of the Repliforce." he began. "They think I'll betray them, and they find it something to joke about."  
"Why don't you tell X or Zero?" I asked. Skiver sighed loudly, munching on a carrot.  
"I've got my pride. I don't wanna sound like a baby... It's just... well... Hunters are mostly boorish, warrior types. We in Repliforce enjoyed poetry, fine art, and opera, while most the Hunters took pleasure by watching guts splatter on the sidewalk." This painted a very vivid picture in my mind, one that I tried to forget as I forked a glob of mashed potatoes into my mouth. I managed to swallow the pasty stuff after a minute or two. Skiver had a good chuckle with this.  
"First meal? I know, it's hard to develop throat control really fast." he stated. "After eating once or twice, there's no problem. For most, anyway." This was only somewhat comforting. In the back of my head, I was pondering my status among the Maverick Hunters. Was I a rookie? Something told me that I would be higher in the military food chain than just a grunt.  
When I finished tossing my tray into the cleaner, there was a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Zero.  
"X rigged up a training simulation for you. We wanna see how you'll handle in battle." he stated.  
"Battle?" I questioned, before he dragged me away. I was brought to a large metal room, with an observation booth up above. Zero left, and the door closed behind him. The walls opened up, and half a dozen powerful training robots stepped out. One of them rushed toward me. As it drew closer, I leapt into the air, whirled around, and kicked it in the head part. The head flew off and smashed against the metal wall. From behind, one robot grabbed me, another approached from the front, and began mercilessly punching me in the stomach. I whipped my tail around so fast that it cut the legs off of the attacking machine. The one holding me tightened its crushing grip. The sound of straining metal reached my ears. My body being constricted, pain ripped through my arms and shoulders. The robot stopped tightening its grasp just long enough for me to turn around on it. The sound of my claws extending was reminiscent of knives being unsheathed. I stabbed the claws into the metal body of my attacker, and tore it in half. Now, two robots advanced on me, one on the left, one on the right. At the last moment, I leapt overhead as the two machines crashed together, their remains flying across the room. Next thing I knew, I was slammed to the floor. Looking up, I could see the last trainer looming over me. It was nearly seven feet tall, dwarfing my prostrate form. A heavy metal boot pressed against my neck, causing me to choke. Near unconsciousness, I realized that a ball of flames had gathered around my twitching right hand. Flexing my wrist, I released this orb of flames. It splattered against the robot, and burned a hole in it. The thing fell to the floor, shorting out. Gasping for air, my vision swam. I could hear the sound of the door opening once again. Zero and X stepped into the room. The two of them pulled me to my feet. They carried me into my quarters, and placed me on my bed. X patted my shoulder gently.  
"You've just broken records," he stated rather proudly. "Nobody's ever beaten the advanced course on their first try, not even Zero!" Zero frowned a bit at this, and walked away. X, however, looked just as cheerful as ever.  
"Congratulations, you're a sub-Commander now, underneath my command." X saluted, and left. I had the feeling that he had placed me under his command for my own welfare.  
"Lights off," I said quietly. The room went dark. My body ached, my joints stiff. The crushing hold of the training robot had taken its toll. For the rest of the day I stayed in bed, resting. There was little to do or look at, the metal walls undecorated. Not only was the scenery dull, but the painful complaints of my body made me weary. For a short while, I looked at a mirror on the ceiling. My black hair, down a few inches below my shoulders, was tied back in a ponytail. Feeling a bit rebellious, I removed the tie, letting my hair down. A feeling of sleepiness washed over me. This frightened me. The last time I had felt sleepy was when I was "dying." The new alarm clock ticked off the time. Dusk poured brilliant shades of vermilion and saffron into the sea of the sky, as the gold sun blazed behind a few clouds, stained red with the rays of diminishing light. With the picturesque sunset came an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion. The warmth of my bed ushered me into slumber.  
  
I looked out the window of my quarters. The sky was like deep blue silk, the stars like pinholes of light. It was beautiful out. Silently, I crept out of bed and stepped out onto the balcony. The air was warm, and smelled faintly of wildflowers. Suddenly, I found myself jumping from the balcony. I should have been panicked, but rather, I was pleased. Triggered by some kind of impulse, my wings flared out. Air pressed against the large, elastic membranes, giving me lift. I abruptly gained altitude, flapping my wings very little. Gradually, I escalated from gliding, to diving, then on to barrel rolls and summersaults. Turning on a dime was simple, easy. All the while, my internal systems mapped my location, flight path, and speed. After only minutes, the flight speed was over sixty miles per hour. I couldn't help but laugh with joy. Flying was fun, so fun, in fact, that I didn't realize how much time I had spent doing it. I turned over, and flew upside-down. There was a beeping sound. A panel on my wrist opened, revealing a communication device. A small screen showed X's face. He looked worried, and a bit upset.  
"Shadowfire, where have you been!?" he yelled. "It's nine in the morning, you were reported missing at six! Return to the base at once!" he demanded. The screen switched off, and the panel closed. Heaving a sigh, I headed back toward Hunter Base. X was waiting for me on the roof. Preparing for the worst, I touched down lightly. However, he approached rather calmly.  
"Shadowfire," he began, "since you are under my command, you must report to me before you leave the base. You had me worried sick!" I didn't feel very guilty, just mad.  
"Hey!" I started, "I have my freedoms! You didn't tell me about any of this 'reporting' stuff! I'm young and restless, give me a damned break!" The second the words had come from my mouth, I knew I had made a mistake. My creator shot me a poisonous look. I was brought to his office as Zero helped him devise some punishment for me. They talked about it openly right in front of me.  
"I say ten lashes," Zero began. X glared at him.  
"Zero, that's way too harsh. That's punishment for extreme offenses, which I don't approve of anyway!"  
"Fine, fine. a day in solitary confinement?" X smacked himself in the forehead.  
"He's too young to endure that sort of thing." Zero went back to thinking again.  
"I have an idea," he began. "I could give him a few. lessons. in combat." X started thinking it over. I could tell already that I was doomed. Vivid images floated through my mind. I could nearly see myself in the hospital bay, ripped in half and on extreme life support. Fear coursed through me like a frigid poison. That little something in Zero's eyes, some gleam of what seemed to be a near-demonic malice, was becoming more visible to me. Did X not notice this? It certainly didn't appear so. I, however, could feel it deep inside. Would Zero's lust for battle cause him to lose control completely? I shuddered a bit, wondering what would happen. The whole while, I prayed that X would not let Zero battle with me, not even to train. The risk was simply too great.  
  
After much deliberation, X had decided to allow Zero to 'spar' with me. The two of us had been teleported to a desolate cliff in the middle of a barren desert. The wind constantly tossed up clouds of blinding dust. As if instinctively, a transparent "third eyelid" closed over each of my eyes as protection. Zero was unaffected by the weather, and just peered at me from across our 'battlefield.' It had been decided that there would be no usage of weapons, to make things "safer for both of us," as X had put it. He sat on a large boulder nearby, making sure that things didn't get too rough. I feared for my well-being anyway.  
"Go!" X shouted. Like a blur, Zero dashed forward. I was unprepared, and slammed to the ground by a blow from his fist. He laughed a bit as I dragged myself to my feet. Then, he hit me again, and again, and again. I was inexperienced, and Zero was the most powerful Hunter in the world, only X matched his strength. However, X lacked his friend's ferocity. This was evident as Zero threw me to the rock, and kicked me in the side, sending me sprawling. He came rushing at me again. Before I even realized what was happening, my tail whipped forward and wrapped around Zero's waist. I flipped him over, and slammed him head-first into the ground, leaving small cracks in the rock. Good thing his helmet was on. He stood right back up. However, the tides had turned. It was as if some creature had awakened inside of me, a creature that knew how to fight. Swinging around, my tail slammed into Zero's breastplate, denting it slightly, and throwing him backwards. He landed on his hands, and pushed himself back onto his feet. This sort of thing continued for several minutes when exhaustion set in. X could see that I was slowing down, while Zero was still energetic. He swung a fist, and punched me square in the jaw. There was an audible crack, and a stabbing pain shot through my face. Black fluids trickled from a cut in my lip, and dripped off of my chin. Zero made a kick that struck me in the face. For a moment, my vision swooned, then I found myself lying on the ground, looking up at my opponent and my referee.  
"I think you killed him." X muttered.  
"He'll be fine," Zero replied. "Minor wounds, no big deal, he's still breathing, after all." This was not at all what the medics said a few minutes later. I had been brought down to the medical bay of the base, where I was being treated for a broken lower jaw. Sitting still while doctors jabbed needles into the bone was no easy task. They had to hold me down after the first shot. Who wants to have a needle in their jaw? It was traumatizing, to say the least. Fortunately, however, they welded my jawbone back together, leaving me with nothing but a bruise, one that hurt immensely. I was discharged from the medical unit in a matter of a couple hours. A pair of medics immediately sent me up to the Situation Room. I walked out into the corridor, and stepped onto the circular platform of a drop shaft. I muttered the words "situation room," and the platform started moving downward. The basement was reached in a few seconds, and the drop shaft doors slid open. The room it had opened to was filled with computers, satellite monitors, and all kinds of electronics. In the center was a long table, lined with chairs. X and Zero sat at the head of the table. X motioned for me to join them. Hesitantly, I stepped off of the drop shaft platform, and sat next to X. Zero called everyone to order.  
"We have a very bad situation," he started off. "Ten minutes ago, we received a report that a group of Mavericks attacked the international airport in Los Angeles. There's too much structural damage for humans to safely get in. Hundreds of people are trapped under the rubble, dying. It's our mission to minimize casualties." Thank God, a rescue mission. That meant that there wouldn't be any combat.  
After the meeting, X pulled me aside and handed me a helmet. It was designed a lot like his, but with a red and black color scheme that matched my armor. A blue gem was infused into the helmet, and there was an extremely dark visor that would cover a person's eyes.  
"For you. Don't want you to get a concussion on your first mission," X joked. I couldn't help but grin a bit.  
"And if you see the media," he added, "don't tell them anything! Leave that to someone else. No civilians are to see your face." I nodded. My wings and tail vanished, and I placed the helmet on my head. The visor, although appearing very dark from the outside, was see-through, as well as an analysis device. X gave me a thumbs-up, and we all headed off.  
  
Along with X, Zero, and several other Hunters, I was strapped into the seat of a heavy rescue vehicle. It was built like a tank, heavily armored, with large treads. This was a heavy-duty vehicle meant for the roughest of terrain, and fairly fast. The speed however, soon slowed, and the vehicle stopped. Our safety restraints released, and the doors slid open. We filed out onto what was left of an airstrip. Looking around, I tried to take in the devastation. Control towers had collapsed into other buildings, and onto runways. Several aircraft were trashed, and burning. Virtually every building had been almost totally destroyed. The bodies of a few unlucky human and Reploid passengers were strewn around a crashed plane. X pointed to me.  
"Shadowfire, take the airstrips on the east side!" he ordered. I nodded, and dashed over to one of the wrecked planes. The craft would have been four hundred feet long, but now, its metal body was crumpled, like a tin can. I leapt atop the nose of the aircraft, and slipped in through a shattered window, into the cockpit. The pilot, a young man of about twenty- five, lay on the floor, blood seeping from a cut on his forehead. More blood was on the instrument panel. This man had been killed almost instantly, smashed into the controls with incredible force. Quickly, I pushed the ruined service doors open, and stepped into the cabin. What I saw made me feel faint. Blood and black circulatory fluids were splattered about, mixing in pools on the floor. Reploids, humans, men, women, children. dead. A disgusting act caused by a ghastly, pointless hatred. I walked slowly down the aisle, checking for any survivors. At the back of the plane, I found one. A human girl in her early teens was huddled between two rows of seats. Blood from a cut on her shoulder stained her torn clothing, and her dark brown hair. She was shivering, afraid. Her eyes went wide when she spotted me.  
"Get away from me!" she screamed. Apparently, she thought that I was a Maverick. Slowly, I knelt down in front of her, and spoke softly, not wanting to frighten her more.  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm with the Hunters. I'm here to help you," I stated. I reached toward her, but she shrank back from me. This would be difficult. Time was short though, the metal body of the plane was straining, about to collapse. Oh yes, time was definitely short.  
"Please, come on! The plane is coming apart!" I exclaimed. "I am not leaving you in here to die!" The metal creaked again, the clock was ticking. Slowly, gingerly, the girl reached out and grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but smile at this. We sped down the aisle, between the rows of seats. When we reached the cockpit, both of us climbed out onto the nose of the aircraft. It was thirty feet to the ground.  
"I can't make it that far!" the girl yelled. The plane started collapsing at the rear, and a fiery explosion went up. Quickly, I leapt to the ground, and gave the girl to the paramedics before going back into the plane, looking for any other possible survivors. However, the worst had happened. Broken wires in the cockpit were flying around, sparking. Making a desperate leap for the cockpit window, I tried to escape as the wires touched, and triggered a detonation. It was too late. The super-hot flames engulfed my body, and for an instant I couldn't breathe. There was another bang. The concussion threw me to the airstrip, into more flames. Looking around, I saw that I was surrounded by fire, but I was untouched. Forcing myself to my feet, I managed to trudge out of the blaze, back out onto the airstrip. All the emergency personnel looked up at me and stared. They all seemed amazed by the lone Reploid who had escaped unscathed from a lethal inferno. How had I survived? My systems had read the fire's temperature to be five thousand degrees Fahrenheit. The concrete airstrip was half-melted. Yet, my own body temperature remained ninety-eight. How was it possible? Such heat should have melted the skin from my body, and boiled all my fluids.  
A couple Hunter medics approached me, one human, one Reploid.  
"Sir, are you all right?" the human asked, a look of wonder and awe on his face. I merely nodded in reply. What could I say to him? I couldn't explain this.  
  
The mission had gone rather well. Over eight hundred had been saved. I had survived with only a few minor scrapes and bruises, all from flying debris. The medics had told me to stay in the hospital wing for the night for observation. Perhaps they were hoping to find out how I had survived the flames with no ill effects. The girl, Tina, had been brought to HQ until her parents or relatives were located.  
Laying in a hospital bed, I was happy to have gotten my helmet off. Now I could relax, think a bit, maybe find some answers. This was difficult, as medics were coming in every fifteen minutes to take 'observations'. They would pull out a thermometer and say: "put this under your tongue, sir." I would sigh, and obediently do as I was told; hoping that cooperation would end the constant onslaught.  
The door opened once again, revealing not a medic, but Tina.  
"Hi," I greeted. The girl blushed a bit.  
"Hey. I wanted to thank you. for saving me. I was pretty sure I was gonna die." This gave me a bit of a feeling of pride. I had saved someone's life.  
"Where are your parents?" I inquired. The girl looked around the room a bit before answering.  
"They were on the plane with me." she replied, tears in her eyes. This shattered any feeling of pride in me really fast, and replaced it with pity.  
"I'm so sorry." I muttered.  
"They died on impact," she began, "there was nothing you could have done. I'm going to live with my cousins now. Why are you in here? Are you hurt?" Hurt? Oh yes, hurt indeed, but it was emotional hurt. The hurt of believing there was nothing more I could do for the girl.  
"No. the medics were just freaked out about seeing me walk out of a blazing inferno without so much as a singed hair." I knew that 'visitation time' was about up. "Good luck." A nurse escorted Tina away, leaving me to rest the remainder of the night.  
  
Hearing the sound of a nurse gasping, my eyes snapped open. The human was staring at me with wide eyes. I looked over myself. My exoskeletal armor was shifting, melting in places. My heavy metal boots each split down the middle, forming two toes on each foot. My bulky leg armor became slender, and melted into flesh. A curved heel claw sprouted from each of my feet, which were now covered in light gray, leather-like skin. The transformation quickly continued up my body in a wavelike motion. Cords, wires, and circuits were replaced with muscles, tendons, and blood vessels. Embarrassed, and unclothed, I pulled the hospital bed sheet over me. The nurse rushed away. I felt nauseous as my abdominal cavity was filled in with small intestines. My digestive tract was cut off after that. Like a Reploid, I didn't need crude, human-like waste disposal. My body was made to utilize all the contents of anything I consumed. I was happy for this.  
I kept myself wrapped in the thin hospital sheet, wondering how this possibly could have happened. I was nearly human. I was interrupted from my totally chaotic confusion when X rushed into the room, along with a doctor. My body tensed up, I pulled the sheet tighter around me. The doctor stared in amazement. X approached, and placed a hand on my covered back.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered. I could only nod in reply, too shocked to form words. The doctor fingered a loaded syringe, as if asking if he should use it. X shook his head quickly and waved him off before turning back to me.  
"Shadowfire, nothing like this has ever happened before!" he exclaimed. This fact was rather obvious. This was impossible! No existing technology was capable of this feat! Or. had my systems formed something inside of me? I didn't find this reasonable, either. New abilities couldn't just randomly appear. they had to be programmed in, equipment had to be added, system logistics translated. The question of 'how?' churned through my mind over and over again. X quickly snapped me out of my stupor.  
"Shadowfire, can you turn back? I need you to turn back." I started thinking about my Reploid form. Images of metal and wires flashed before me. In another wave-like transformation, I was back. X looked relieved, then a look of guilt washed over him.  
"We need you in battle," he said quietly. My eyes widened in surprise.  
"What?"  
"The Mavericks are assembling about fifty miles away, just out of range of the base defense systems. They're beginning to construct a portable ion cannon there, one with enough range and firepower to severely cripple the base. I told Signas that I'd go instead, but he wouldn't listen! He gave me the trip about 'X, you've done more than enough, lately, you need rest.' I know! You could just refuse to go, and I could take the blame for you!" I forced myself to my feet.  
"Who else is going?" I questioned. X looked up at me.  
"Zero. That's it, just you and Zero." No way was X going. I could see in his eyes how exhausted he already was. If he went, he'd just get himself killed. Silently, I walked out of the medical bay. In the back of my mind, I really didn't want to go. I had heard stories of how terrible battle was, and how savagely the Mavericks fought in them. These wouldn't be training drones. These would be hardened warriors, hungry for blood and death.  
  
Zero lay crouched next to me, behind a patch of scruffy bushes. In a clearing, just a few yards away, a dozen Mavericks were preparing for attack. Four of them were guarding the area, while the other eight were putting the final touches on the ion cannon. Time was short. Zero looked over to me and nodded. Our plan was simple. He would rush in and put a big slice in the cannon, ruining it. We would then take out the Mavericks. It all seemed so simple.  
Zero pulled his saber from the sheath on his back. The touch of his hand on the grip caused a glowing blade to erupt from the hilt. With incredible speed and precision, he dashed forward, into the clearing. One guard took aim at him. I activated my weapon, the Dragonsmaw, and fired a shot. A crackling sphere of white-hot plasma rocketed from the barrel, and burned a hole through the Maverick's chest. He fell to the ground, lifeless. Zero quickly tore into the ion cannon, and started in on the enemies. I could only stare in horror at his ungodly ferocity. It was as if battle was a demon that had possessed him. His saber flashed, and cut through metal. Sparks and black fluid splashed about. Torn limbs and pieces were thrown to the ground, some still twitching feebly. The whole while, Zero was laughing. I managed to get up enough will to blast the last five Mavericks and at least give them a quicker death. This didn't stop my partner, though. He continued hacking and slashing. Still-warm circulatory fluids sprayed out, plenty of it splattering on my face. My stomach wrenched. Everything turned hazy for a second. Then, my hands were covered in slimy black fluids. Not a Maverick's, my own. I was surprised I hadn't heaved up more than just a little fluid. what with Zero's monstrous display. He was still ripping away at his slain opponents. Looking away, I suppressed the urge to retch again. Cold sweat ran down my face as shudders ran through my body. How foolish I had been. rushing into battle.  
  
X looked at me from the other side of his office desk. I was a mess, still splattered with vital fluids. For my exploits, however, I was promoted to a High Commander, the same as Zero and X, with only Signas above me. Why my creator truly promoted me, I may never know. Was it really such a feat to take out such a small group of Mavericks? It had hardly seemed fair.  
"Shadowfire," X began, "you should really take a break. Clean up, get some rest and a hot meal. You need it." I just stood up and left, making my way to my roomy quarters. My eyes turned to the bathroom. Yeah, a shower would be good. Without locking my room first, I stepped in and turned on the hot water. It felt soothing, and washed the Reploid blood from me. The black liquid left streaks in the water as it went down the drain. More of it seemed to constantly drip from my armor and face. The amount of fluids washed from my body seemed unreal.  
After drying off, I stepped back into the main bedroom. Had to find something to do, something to get my mind off of Zero's rampage. Searching through drawers, I finally came across several containers of paint, a few brushes, and some canvas. Lucky find. From some previous tenant, perhaps?  
Unable to find an easel, I propped the canvas on my desk, against the wall, placing a newspaper under it, so as not to ruin the stained wood with paint. The containers of paint, now lined up alongside the canvas, were new. The brushes were unused as well.  
I took another look at the brushes. Some were thin, soft, and pointed. Others were stiff, with flat ends. Each with its own purpose and reason for being. Different in their own ways. My mind was wandering.  
Taking a brush, I started painting. The colors, shapes, and lines caused me to ignore time as if it was of no importance. After an hour, I felt the presence of another person in the room. Turning my head, I saw a black and gold armored Reploid of nearly eight feet. Signas. Immediately, I stood up, and saluted. He grinned at me as if he were about to burst out laughing.  
"At ease," he said in a deep, but friendly voice. I dropped the salute, but relaxed very little. Signas's eyes moved to the painting. He looked very surprised. My own eyes averted to the canvas. It was a landscape painting. A sunset, seen from a desolate cliff. Lots of oranges, golds, pinks, and purples. I could feel my face gain a red tinge.  
"That is..." Signas began, "the best-looking sunset I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot... Does X know how talented you are?"  
"I'm not showing it to him," I muttered in reply.  
"Why not?" Signas inquired, an amused expression on his face.  
" It's kind of embarrassing," I started. "I don't really think its that good, I just needed something to occupy my time. It's probably going to end up in the closet."  
"Lord, no," Signas said with mock-terror. "Would you mind if I took it upstairs and used it to brighten up my office?"  
"Um, sure," I replied. Signas grinned, took the painting, and left. Then I realized my mistake. I had signed the painting, and it was going to be in a place where plenty of people would see it. Lord help me.  
  
I climbed out of the shower in human form, a towel wrapped around my waist. It was news to me that human skin was so sensitive. Water that had been just right for a Reploid was scalding now.  
I stepped out into my quarters, and found a box inside the door. Ah, my wardrobe had arrived at last.  
After hanging up my clothes, I looked through to see what was good to wear for the day. It was warm out, so I slipped on some jean shorts and a black tank top. My hair was tied back in a ponytail, exposing the extra muscles under the skin of my back and shoulders. My feet were bare, and that would draw some looks, but hopefully nothing too bad.  
The hallway outside was empty, minus a few guards. The upper floors were like that, for people in high positions only. You had to have clearance to enter. A guard waved at me as I entered the dropshaft. I was brought down to the eightieth floor. The dropshaft doors opened, and I stepped into the hallway. There were more people here. Female Hunters stared as I walked past. Looks of disgust, fear, and lust. It was somewhat frightening. Most people saluted as I went past, despite the fact that I wasn't in uniform. Perhaps they had some respect for me after all. Or, perhaps they were just playing it safe.  
I made my way down another dropshaft, to the lobby. The room was huge, big enough to house a couple old 747s. Reploids and humans, Hunters and a few civilians, mingled about.  
From the lobby, I went to the garage. There were ride armors and hovercycles parked in neat rows. One of those hovercycles was mine, for I had designed it and had it built in my boredom. It was a fabulous machine, jet black with chrome trim. The metal body was sleek, thin, and roughly six feet long. The two disc-shaped hover pads were mounted where wheels would be on a motorcycle. True to their name, they held the bike a couple inches off of the ground.  
I threw my right leg over the bike, resting on the leather seat. It was comfortable to say the least. Flipping a switch, I caused the main drive to hum to life. It made a whooshing sound as the throttle was raised, and soared forward, from 0 to 80 almost instantly. A human would have had whiplash from such a quick acceleration.  
On the hovercycle, I blew out of the garage, into the great outdoors. It was sunny out, the sun resting at the peak of the clear blue sky. Fluffy white clouds hung in the air far above like whipped cream, light and sweet. Seventy degrees, perfect.  
I rode into the forest, not bothering to slow down. The thick trees forced me to concentrate wholly on steering safely through. Something flew up into view ahead of me, a trip line. There was no time to dodge. The metal cord caught my throat, knocking me painfully from the bike, which came to a halt, shutting down.  
I lay on my back, dazed, gasping for air. Who, or what, had laid the trap? I was quickly answered. A Reploid resembling a hyena came into view, standing over me. She, yes, a she, laughed wickedly at me, pinning my shoulders down with her clawed hands.  
"I haven't eaten in days," she growled. "You will make a fine meal." Fear coursed through me as her open jaws came down for my neck. Her teeth came against flesh, ready to punch through at any time. She backed away, grinning, still pinning me.  
"I think I'll eat your heart, first," she hissed, pulling her fist back, ready to plunge it through my ribs. The claws came down. At the last second, I morphed Reploid underneath her. She screeched as her hand slammed into my hard, metal breastplate, leaving a painful dent.  
"What kind of freak are you!?" she exclaimed, recoiling. "I knew it! The Hunters are experimenting with their own kind!" She ran, leaving a trail of fear behind her.  
"Freak?" I whispered. "Experiment?" Questions drifted into my mind as I got back onto the hovercycle, and headed back to HQ.  
  
***  
  
I sat on the edge of X's bed, looking at him. I had some questions. Cynical? Me? Never.  
"X," I started, "why exactly did you build me?" There was a moment or two of uncomfortable silence before he answered.  
"Well," X began, "I uh... guess I just wanted a... son..." Liar. What a terrible liar.  
I nodded slightly at him and left, returning to my quarters. It was mid-afternoon, and had started to rain outside. Clouds blotted out the sun, darkening the landscape.  
Silently, I exited into the hall, and to X's now-empty office. I entered, and closed the door behind me. Sitting at the desk, I began looking through the drawers. Then, I found one that was locked. Intriguing.  
I picked the lock, and opened the drawer. Inside was a file folder labeled "Experimental Bioroid #00". For several moments I just stared at that folder, wondering if I should even open it. What would I find inside? Maybe I shouldn't open it... X might get mad at me, it was in a locked drawer after all. But why had he never allowed me to see my own blueprints? He didn't seem the type to leave someone in the dark  
But I wanted to know.  
I had to know... I opened the folder.  
  
Specs on "Bioroid" #00  
Prior to Activation  
  
Name: Shadowfire X Light Type: EXPERIMENTAL Designation: #00 Height: 6' 4" Weight: 112 lbs Armor: red w/black trim Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Weapon/s: Modified "Dragonsmaw" buster cannon. Modified central  
core G-Crush kinetic wave system. Extras.: Implanted computer-interface cables. Removable armor.  
  
Implanted tracking and data circuitry on left shoulder "#00". #00 shall be beyond the power of any normal Reploid, and, as a "Bioroid" will have very high regeneration capabilities. Weapon systems are highly advanced, neural net will run at an incredible speed.  
  
In a flash, my armor was gone, disconnected from my body and vanished, leaving only the black jumpsuit underneath it. I pulled up the skintight left sleeve. There it was, on my shoulder... a pattern of implanted circuitry forming "#00". I rolled the sleeve back down, and continued reading.  
  
If there are any faults in the personality #00 builds for itself, such as aggression, it will be terminated. However, because of #00's power and capabilities, he will be too dangerous to approach if any errors occur. Thus, a shutdown trigger with a remote control switch has been wired to #00's generator.  
  
"Terminated?" I mouthed the word. My world came crashing down around me in an instant. Further in the folder were pages from X's personal journals, a practical documentation on "mutations" I had undergone during activation. I was a defect... a defect... Just a freak of engineering, like some Frankensteinian monster! And somewhere in the building was a shutdown button with my name on it. My life was in somebody else's hands!  
Rage and disbelief filled me. I stepped over to the large, wall- length window to the outside world, and smashed my fist through the glass. The window shattered, like my meaning, into a thousand worthless shards that came crashing to the floor. I didn't even care that a break-in alarm was blaring. I didn't care when guards came charging into the room, weapons ready, expecting a Maverick. X stepped in behind them, wanting to know what was going on in his office. I could hear him picking up the files I had dropped on the floor. He whispered something quietly, and the guards closed in around me.  
"Don't hurt him, please..." X said in a cheerless tone. The guards took me by the arms, and dragged me towards the door. I didn't resist. What was the point?  
There were black fluids dripping from my hand, onto the floor. Shards of glass were lodged in. One of the guards removed the sharp pieces, and I ignored the terrible pain.  
They brought me into a medical room, one used to help contain patients who were "mentally unstable". The walls were solid metal, dull, windowless. In the center of the room was a steel restraint table, held almost vertical.  
I was forced against the table, spread-eagle. Clamps were fastened around my wrists, ankles, waist, forehead, and a leather strap around my neck. Movement was nearly impossible. My wings were crunched between my body and the table, my tail chained to the table stand.  
The guards left without a word. Left me in this empty room of metal and cameras.  
  
***  
  
After several hours, I finally heard the heavy metal door slide open. X entered slowly. I was angry at him, and kept my eyes pointed directly forward at the wall.  
"I'm really sorry," X started. Yeah, like sorry was really gonna cut it. "The shutdown trigger wasn't my choice. Cain demanded it for safety reasons. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be mad at him. He found out... and... he wants to relocate you to his lab in Tokyo." I gave him no reply, feeling he didn't even deserve one.  
I was forced into a stasis capsule, the thick glass lid closed over me. Fighting wasn't an option as the mechanisms inside the capsule locked up my systems, pulling me into suspended animation.  
  
***  
  
There was a hissing sound as the stasis capsule opened. Vision slowly returned in a blurred, hazy sort of way. Above me stood an old, bald-headed man with a white beard, leaning onto a metal cane for support. I blinked, and my vision cleared. It was Dr. Cain. Slowly, a pair of Reploid guards pulled me to my feet, and kept me an arm's length away from the good doctor.  
The old man was at least a foot shorter than me, but didn't seem to care. He stared at me as if I were an interesting-looking insect that he was contemplating squashing with the newspaper.  
Without receiving any explanation, I was taken into a laboratory filled with all kinds of strange equipment, and once again clamped to a table.  
After a few moments, the guards left, and Cain took their place. He peered at me, and I refused to make eye contact with him.  
"You seem upset," he pointed out softly. A stunning observation, Captain Obvious. "I understand. You've discovered a lot of disturbing things. I think that what is bothering you most of all is this, isn't it?" He held up a device that looked like a remote control. On it was a small, green activation switch, and one round, red button. The shutdown switch. Anger and dread filled me in icy waves.  
"You've been brought here," he started, "so I may remove the shutdown trigger from you. There is no use for it."  
"What's with the sudden change of heart?" I questioned, trying keep rage from spilling into my voice. The old man smiled a bit.  
"Like I said, there is no use for it. X made your systems pure, and that strange energy made them almost perfect. From what X has told me about you, I shouldn't have worried so much." A scanning device was placed over my unarmored chest, the data fed to a large screen nearby. Cain pointed to a device on the screen.  
"That's the trigger," he started. "And, that will soon be disposed of." Cain stood off to the side as a Reploid with purple, gold, and white armor, with a white and gold lab coat entered. The one and only Gate, an extremely intelligent scientist. His dark purple eyes were so concentrated and intense.  
He grabbed a syringe from a supply cabinet, and took a bottle with a clear liquid from a nearby shelf. Gate turned to Cain.  
"How much?" the Reploid asked. "Does double the normal amount sound reasonable?"  
"It will probably take that much," Cain replied. Gate filled a third of the syringe with the liquid in the glass bottle, and approached me. A deep growl came from my throat, making sure the two scientists knew I wasn't pleased. Gate was unfazed, and merely swabbed the crook of my elbow before injecting the watery liquid.  
Everything got fuzzy as my entire body went numb. I felt so tired. My eyelids suddenly became heavy. My vision went black.  
  
***  
  
A long, metal corridor, brightly lit. The floor was cold against my bare feet. There were no doors, only the glaring light, and steel walls. I started walking through the corridor, hoping for an exit at the end. A mob of humans and Reploids appeared behind me, and gave chase. They followed me relentlessly.  
"Get that freak!" one of them yelled. The hallway seemed to have no end. I was wearing out, while my pursuers kept coming strong. One of the Reploids leapt forward and tackled me. The mob circled me. Some of them had chains, some had knives, some had metal poles.  
I was tied with the metal chains, and they closed in.  
  
***  
  
My eyes snapped open. Gate stood over me, looking concerned. Cain was there as well.  
"What happened?" the old man asked.  
"The anesthesia must have reacted strangely and given him nightmares," Gate replied. No kidding. "Well," he continued, "the trigger has been removed. Your breastbone has been welded back together, so your chest will be sore for awhile. Also, don't do too many strenuous activities, or you'll pop your stitches."  
Stitches? Looking down at myself, sure enough, there was a 3-inch line of stitches across the center of my chest. Ugh.  
"Now," Cain started, "you will have to remain here awhile for further study." Remain to be studied? Yeah, right.  
I played along as I was brought into a different lab, and left there. It was night, and I guess they expected me to just go right to sleep. Yeah, right.  
Instead, I looked around the room. One entire shelf was dedicated to Reploid dissection tools. Plasma cutters, titanium scalpels, all kinds of sharp probes and other instruments. A shudder ran through my body. Was this what they had in store for me? I looked through some papers scattered on a nearby desk and found nothing. Turning on a computer, the message on the screen demanded that I enter a password. A small cable slid out from the palm of my hand, like some kind of snake, and connected with a port in the computer. The machine no longer demanded a password, and the cable disappeared back into my hand.  
On the screen were Gate's personal memos. I decided to have a peek.  
  
May 15, 2125  
  
#00 has been acquired and moved into the lab. It seems fascinating. I almost hope that something goes wrong, so I may dissect this specimen and learn more about it. If not, I still must find out more about #00.  
  
Gate  
  
Sicko. I wanted to gag. Gate just wanted to study me as if I were no more than some lab rat with an interesting mutation. I was getting out of here. But, no windows?  
The door was shut and locked tight. Had to get out, had to escape! I activated the Dragonsmaw, and aimed it at the metal ceiling. A low- powered blast flew from the barrel, and melted a hole through the metal. I leapt through, into a dimly lit room filled with all kinds of strange gadgets and tools.  
Gate was sitting in a chair, facing me, not looking surprised at all.  
"It figures," he started, "that you would try to escape. We're not going to hurt you. Just cooperate, and you'll soon be sent back home."  
"In pieces, pinned and labeled!?" I retorted. "You just wanna take me apart, you bastard! You don't even see me as a person! I'm just a thing to you!"  
"That's not true!" Gate announced. "I find you fascinating, yes, but I have no intentions of ending your life just to dismantle you." He pulled a gun, and I had no armor. "But, you're not supposed to leave just yet. Now, stay right there, or I will shoot you." He picked up a phone with one hand, and paged the guards. It wasn't long before at least a dozen humanoid guard drones entered the room.  
"Escort our 'guest' to Dr. Cain's office," Gate ordered. The drones instantly surrounded me, and led me out into the hallway. It would be foolish to attempt escape now. The XL-3 model drones were good at following orders, but they sure a hell weren't stupid.  
I was brought into Cain's office, and the drones remained between me and the door. Cain sat in his desk, and he looked a bit cranky.  
"Shadowfire," he began. "You're a bit unruly, melting a hole through Gate's laboratory. Can you behave on a commercial flight all the way to Los Angeles?"  
"Los Angeles?" I questioned.  
"Yes. Then you'll hook up with a military flight back to your Hunter Headquarters. I didn't want to send you on a commercial flight, but it was the only thing available. I'm sure X wants to see you again as soon as possible. He must be worried." The old man smiled warmly, and it made me feel better. "You'll have to pass as either human or Reploid. I would suggest the latter of the two. Only Reploids can have eyes even similar to yours."  
***  
  
The Tokyo airport was busy, full of civilians, and a few people from various military organizations. Nobody really seemed to notice me too much, only an occasional glance.  
My freshly polished armor glinted in the sunlight pouring through the windows. One of Cain's assistants escorted me to gate B-27. They were already boarding.  
I sat in First Class, the window seat, of course. I would be one of the only two "Reploids" in First Class. Next to me was a Reploid woman that had some cat-like traits. Pointed, furry ears, furry tail, and feline eyes. She looked me over as the plane took off.  
"You have very pretty eyes," she said softly.  
"Uh, thanks," I muttered.  
"They seem a bit strange," she started, "different. I've never seen a Reploid with such eyes. Where were you built?"  
"Hunter Headquarters," I inadvertently blurted out. She raised an eyebrow, and a couple nearby humans stared. They quickly stopped staring, but still listened in.  
"Are you a new model?" the Reploid asked.  
"Sort of," I replied quietly. Yeah, sort of... I was hoping there would be no questions for the next four hours in flight. Thankfully, it was getting dark. Hopefully, most of the passengers would go to sleep.  
Over the middle of the pacific ocean, the jet engines whirred quietly in the dark, stormy sky. I was the only person in First Class still awake, and the storm made me nervous. It must have showed, too. A Reploid stewardess walking down the aisle stopped by me.  
"Sir, are you all right?" she asked. "You shouldn't worry about the storm. The jet's hull is made of a nonconductive material. Besides, we're nearly to Los Angeles." I nodded slightly, and she moved on.  
Coming in to land, I looked through my window. There were still cleanup crews in the section of the airport that had been attacked weeks ago. The remnants of a few fires glowed in the darkness.  
  
The plane landed, and I walked through the tunnel into the terminal. A human with a Hunter uniform approached me. He was wearing a G-suit.  
"Follow me, sir," he 'greeted'. I followed him to another terminal, one that was heavily guarded. Outside was a two-person fighter jet, not the transport ship I had expected. Apparently, this human, "Capt. James Willard" as the nametag read, was the pilot.  
"I was expecting a transport ship," I stated.  
"Sorry, sir," James began. "Commander Zero's orders. He said there were no transports headed to this area, and to escort you back myself." Zero's orders. Great, wonderful, fantastic.  
  
I strapped myself firmly into the front seat of the jet, the gunner's seat. The cockpit was tight, crammed with equipment.  
"I should warn you," Willard began, "that Commander Zero wished this to be a training exercise as well, to see how much you could take." Oh, crap. I cringed, and tightened the safety straps. The engines hummed to life, and the jet shot forward, the force pushing me against the back of the seat. We were soon high up in the air, approaching 7 Gs. Most humans would have passed out at that point, not Willard. Not me either, rather, I had a big smile plastered on my face.  
"Can you make it go faster?" I asked. Willard raised an eyebrow, and pushed the throttle. Faster, faster, 9 Gs. He flipped it upside-down so only our straps held us to the seats. If Zero had planned for me to launch my guts out, he would be sorely disappointed.  
"Yee-haw!" I shouted as we did a barrel roll. Willard looked confused.  
"You've done this before, haven't you?" he questioned.  
"Nope!" I replied. "Never in my life, but I've gotta do this again."  
  
***  
  
The jet came to a halt near HQ. I could see Zero waiting, looking smug. A pair of medics stood next to him, holding a stretcher.  
"I think he will be disappointed," Willard stated, smirking. The cockpit window slid back. After removing the straps, I leapt out onto the runway, into view. Zero's grin instantly faded.  
"I have got to get me one of those," I proclaimed. Zero pulled Willard aside, and I eavesdropped.  
"You pulled 11 Gs?" Zero questioned.  
"Got to 15, then had to slow down to land," James answered.  
"You did a barrel roll?"  
"More than one," continued. "I started a corkscrew and went as long as I could without blacking out. Inverted dives, somersaults, mid-air brakes, none of it even fazed him, he was having fun." Zero stepped away, almost seeming to growl. Now it was my turn to look smug.  
"Get on the stretcher," he demanded.  
"But-"  
"NOW!" he interrupted, shoving me onto the stretcher. The medics looked confused.  
"You know the drill," the Crimson Wonder started. "Chemical testing, fluid analyses, full scan. If he cheated, if he had anything illegally installed, you damn well let me know."  
The medics whisked me up to the medical bay, fearing the wrath of the Red One. Eric was waiting in one of the many med-labs.  
"What's he doing here?" he asked. The medics quickly explained, and left before they got yelled at. Eric sighed heavily as he grabbed a syringe. I winced as he took a fluid sample, and set it in a computer of some sort.  
"Zero's afraid you're more powerful than he is," Eric muttered. "Lay on your back, please." I did as I was told. A scanning device went over my entire body a couple times before shutting off. The results came up on a screen.  
"Hmm," Eric pondered. "There are all kinds of things here that I've never seen before, but that's to be expected. However, I see nothing that appears illegal. The computer shows no traces of illegal substances in your fluids, either. Zero seems to just want to get into a pissing contest. He won't let you off until he knows who's better. You may have to fight him to stop this." Fight him? That sounded about suicidal.  
"Why do I have to fight him? Isn't there some other way?" I asked.  
"No. Nobody has ever posed this much of a threat to Zero's power before. He won't stop until he knows who is more powerful." The intercom beeped, and Signas's voice came over.  
"Eric, send Shadowfire down to the arena. He's been challenged."  
"Can't I just forfeit?" I asked.  
"No," Eric replied. "Your men would lose respect for you. If they don't respect you, they won't follow you."  
  
***  
  
The arena. A round, metal room, built much like a football stadium. A select few high-ranking officers watched from the stands. Medics and lab technicians were on standby. Good thing. I had been armed with a beam saber, to 'even things up.'  
Zero stood thirty feet in front of me, sizing me up.  
"Where are the wings? the tail?" he questioned. "Don't think that getting rid of them will make it more 'fair'. Use anything and everything you have, or I'll come as close to killing you as I possibly can." I made no reply, just stood, the light reflecting from my armor a bit. The visor on my helmet was already sending me readouts. Zero's power output was ready to burst. I morphed in my wings and tail, just to make him happy. I would try not to use them too much.  
Signas fired a shot into the air, the signal to start. Zero dashed forward, his infamous saber ready for a strike.  
I leapt over him at the last minute, and he flew past underneath. He pivoted on his heel quickly, ready to attack as I landed. I held my ground as he dashed at me again, stopping inches from me.  
"What are you doing!? FIGHT!" he demanded.  
"No," I replied, struggling to keep the fear out of my voice. "We're allies, this is ridiculous."  
"I'll make you fight," Zero snarled, sheathing his saber. His fist connected hard with the side of my helmet. The impact made my vision spin, but I stayed standing. The punches continued, and I took them. My armor dented so badly that my body ached from the strikes.  
After several minutes, something happened. A flash of silver, reptilian scales ran through my mind. A wild black mane, great fangs. For a second, it took over. Whirling around, my tail slammed into the side of Zero's helmet, sending him outside of the ring. Another shot was fired. The match was finished.  
Vital fluid dripped from the corner of my mouth, and several scrapes on my arms and legs. I fell to the floor, my heart pounding in my head. I could barely hear anything through the throbbing, and my own exhausted panting. Vaguely, I could hear voices.  
"Shadowfire, we need you to remove your armor," one voice stated. There was a bit of a flash, and my armor was gone, once again leaving the black jumpsuit underneath. I groaned in pain as I was picked up, and placed on a stretcher.  
  
*EPILOGUE*  
  
I stayed in the medical wing for two days, treated for a concussion and a broken right ankle. It all healed up fine, and without a trace. Zero wouldn't speak to me afterwards, because, by knocking him out of the ring, I had won. I started to come to terms with what I was. For a time, everything was peaceful. That was soon shattered... 


End file.
